Mother's Love
by Lupus14
Summary: Inspired by the members of mahoraacademy.tk. Negi finally finds his mother, though she's not who he expected. I do not own Negima
1. Realization

I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

Mother's Love.

Chapter One: Realization.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe that she'd do that."

"This isn't something that Asuna would do."

"Then again, she has liked Takahata-sensei for a long time."

"I just didn't thing that she'd turn down Negi-kun."

"Asuna-san," Negi whimpered, watching his roommate walk away with Takamichi. The school year had come to a close, 3A had graduated to the high school, and Negi had finally realized that he loved Asuna.

Negi thought that Asuna and Takamichi were and impossible couple. So did the rest of the class, but they were wrong. All wrong, except a certain vampire. She had been hoping this would happen since Negi and Kagurazaka had been sharing 27 or so too many glances during the day.

"Finally. Now I'll have Boya to myself." She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up," Evangeline said later. "That was a lower power spell, and it shouldn't have taken that much out of you."

"Sorry, Master," Negi said. He was being taught a new defensive spell, but his mind wasn't exactly on task. "I'll try harder."

"You better, Boya," Evangeline replied before seeing the magical energy gather around her apprentice. She released one of her more powerful spells at him. He managed to deflect it, but barely.

"Get some rest. That is, after you've paid tuition."

"But Master, I'm tired, and—"

"And you knew full well the price when you asked me to teach you magic. Get over here."

Negi walked over to his teacher, rolling up a sleeve as he did so.

"Wrong. You've been trying my patience lately, so it comes from the neck," Evangeline said, grabbing Negi's shoulders and turning him around. She wrapped her arms around him; tight enough to keep him still, but loose enough to not cause him discomfort.

As the vampire's mouth neared his jugular, Negi could have sworn he felt a soft kiss before two needles punctured his neck. The pain was soon gone, replaced by the suction of his master collecting her pay.

"I am never going to get used to this," he thought out loud.

"To what?" Evangeline said, stopping her feeding and whispering in her disciple's ear. "The tuition, or me?"

"The tuiti—uuuhh," he answered, shuddering as Evangeline resumed feeding. "Tuition."

"So you've gotten used to me, Boya? Or do you think that you will?"

"Eventually."

_Good. He's dealing with Kagurazaka better than I thought._

"Evangeline-san? Why do you call me Boya? Isn't that 'son'?"

Evangeline stopped, by now fully content. She had only learned about this the year before, her memory having been erased when Negi was born.

"You are."

"Are what?"

"My son."

"WHAT!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is interesting. Please review. Not necessarily any time soon, but this WILL GO LEMON. Just so you know.


	2. Question

I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

Mother's Love

Chapter Two: Question

* * *

"That's right. I'm your mother."

"But, how could that be possible?"

"Your father erased my memory of it after you were born. He went a little overboard and erased when he came back, too. I spent a while in here so that none of the others would notice."

"But…this doesn't make any sense."

"Get some rest, Boya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding."

"No," Negi said as he and Evangeline looked at the wreckage that was his room. When he had deflected the vampire's spell, it had ricocheted and decimated the room.

"You need somewhere to sleep. Come on," Evangeline said, leading Negi to her room.

"But, Master, this is your bed, and—."

"And a mother must keep an eye on her son," Evangeline said as she pushed Negi onto the bed. _This is going to take some getting used to._

She crawled under the bedcovers and ordered Negi to do the same. He fell asleep almost immediately and wrapped his arms around Evangeline, muttering something about "Mom."

Evangeline felt something give way in her chest. Somewhat like, "Bah-bump. Bah-bump." She wrapped her arms around her son and felt at peace for the first time in 15 years. She felt that she was _supposed_ to be there. That this was how she was _meant_ to be. That she could be happy without lying through her teeth.

She wasn't entirely sure that it was her maternal instincts kicking in.

* * *

All right, don't shoot me for it being so short. This was a chapter made to show that Eva's got some hidden emotions concerning Negi. Quite a bit of foreshadowing, don't you think? Review!


End file.
